Avatar: Stuck between a rock and a sharp place
by HK-Revan
Summary: The Avatar, Aang, and Toph are stuck in Middle Earth. There is communication problems, secrecy and of course Mordor. Will the benders be able to go home? Or will Middle Earth be their last resting place?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be the only disclaimer. Ahem. I do not own Avatar or Lord of the Rings. No I do not.

Now, this is a crossover. Fear not Lord of the Ring's fans, movie and book this is not a story where the characters are replaced. No. This is a true crossover, where characters from one go to another book/movie world. To make this easy and simple, I only picked a few to cross over. Why? Cause it makes things SIMPLE! Maybe later in the story more will arrive but for now, we shall have a FEW.

Enjoy this original work. For I have looked at the stories of Avatar/Lotr and have wept from pain.

Getting the introduction worked out is rather hard. I hope it goes a bit more smoother.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was a wonderful day. The trees were bright green, the air was clean and fresh and they were lost in the middle of nowhere. There were no birds, no animals, just tress. Lots and Lots of trees.

"We're lost arn't we." The diminutive girl said calmly, her bare feet on rock. She wasn't looking at anything particular, just staring blankly at whatever was in front of her eyes. Her eyes were milky, a clear indication of being blind.

"Of course not." The boy standing next to her was slightly taller, bald with blue symbols on his head and hand. Those were the only thing visible to the naked eye. "Sokka and Katara will find us!" He sounded very enthusiastic."And so will Momo! And..and APPA!" He shouted loudly. "APPA!" The last time he lost his flying bison, he went ballistic.

"We've been here for two days." The girl stamped her foot lightly, making the rock beneath her tremble. "Two days of walking aimlessly without meeting any people, barely finding any food and not to mention we're LOST!"

"Calm down Toph." The boy waved his arms about. "Think about the bright side of this. We're in a beautiful forest, surrounded by mountains and the air is so fresh and clean and crisp! It's wonderful!"

Toph stared at a place beyond his shoulder before shaking her head. "At least one of us is happy." She muttered under breath as she trudged further down the mountain. She could sense Aang's light steps on the rock, as he followed her.

Great. The blind leading the blind. She snorted at that thought. Well, at least she's here. Someone gotta protect Aang from himself.

"Hey Toph?" Aang sounded a bit too cherry for her liking.

"What?" She was going to regret this, and she knew it.

"There's a group ahead of us. Maybe they can tell us where we are!" Toph could sense that he wasn't on the ground at all. He was air bending and at that moment, he was floating in the air. She felt a whoosh as air whipped by her. "Wait!"

Dammit.

Aang floated in the air, using his glider as he flew yards away to where he saw the group. As he manipulated the air currents, he saw the forest they were in vanish, bare rock appearing. Now he could see how big the group was. Four grown men, a donkey and four kids. They must be a traveling group he realized, dropping a few feet in front of them. An armed traveling group, quite normal. You always have to be careful of bandits.

"Hi I'm Aang." He waved cheerily at them.

Nothing happened.

This was a good sign. If they were Fire Nation soldiers or bandits he would've gotten shot already. This was wonderful news.

"Do you guys know where we are?"

Still nothing happened.

Huh.

"Hello?" Now he was confused. "Can you hear me?" Maybe they were a group of deaf travelers. It wasn't that far fetched. Weirder things happen.

The man in the pointy hat, stepped forward and said something. Or he did something and his mouth moved but nothing comprehensible came out.

"HELLO?" He was shouting now. "MY NAME IS AANG!" He gestured to himself. "AANG!"

"Twinkle toes!" Toph appeared, breathless and angry. She glowered at him the best way she could while being blind. It didn't really work. "What are you doing? They could be fire nation spies."

"But they're not!" Aang pointed to the group. "See!"

A swift punch to the gut reminded Aang, not so gently, that she couldn't exactly 'see' them. Using earth bending, she could tell how many people were there, their approximate appearance and the weapons they had. She turned to face them, her eyes narrowed.

The man in the pointy hat spoke again, his voice changing tones. Another man, with scraggly hair joined throwing out words. After an expansive litany of weird sounding noises, Toph recognized one of the words.

"I understood that." She knew this language. It was something that a merchant spoke before. A very strange variation of it, the tones were off and her own knowledge of it was rusty at best. But she knew a bit of what he was speaking. Her father and mother were adamant in having her be taught everything, so when they died she would take over the family business. Even if she were a 'weak and blind' girl, it didn't mean she was unable to inherit. It just meant she needed to be babysat. At least this was one thing her parents did right by her.

The language felt strange on her tongue. "Who are you?" A simple question that required a lot of brainpower. She hadn't spoken this language for ages, in fact she does not even know all the words.

The man in the pointy hat spoke. "I am called Gandalf."

Toph nodded. "Toph." She pointed to herself and then at Aang. "Twinkle toes." Aang made a yelping noise as she introduced him using her nickname.

The man in the pointy hat, Gandalf, nodded.

"Where are we?" She really wasn't good at this diplomatic stuff. Aang was better, Katara was better. Even Sokka, moron that he is, was better at this than her.

She could feel Aang was growing inpatient. The air bender was fidgeting on the balls of his feet. She knew he didn't understand anything and wanted to do something but couldn't. It was quite frustrating.

"You are in Middle Earth." A country, good. That was a start. "Where you are exactly...it depends on where you are going. Are you going to the pass to Minas Tiarth, the Gap of Rohan? Or are you going to Moria? Or to Caradhras?" Gandalf's eyes darkened and Aang felt something pass over him, making him shiver slightly. "Or are you going to Mordor?"

She had no clue what he was talking about. She got the translation but what did the words allude to? Toph had no idea. Each location sounded worse than the last. She was decisive and it was true, they were very lost. They were not anywhere near home or in any of the Nations.

"I don't know." Suddenly, Toph sounded very young unlike the confident young woman she had strive to become. Earth benders are meant to be like the earth, unmovable. She worked very hard to be strong, to be tough and yet here her bravado is failing her.

Gandalf seemed to be thinking, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Allow me to speak with my companions. Excuse me." He walked back to his group.

"Gandalf what are we going to do? We can't leave children here." The man with scraggly hair was first to speak, his strong sense of nobility shining through. "If the weather doesn't kill them the wolves will."

"You cannot suggest we bring them with us." The other man, with the shield and the horn did not like that idea. "They are children. Where are their families? Their parents? Surely they have a home to go back to. They cannot come with us. It is too dangerous Aragorn."

"What do you suggest then? That we leave them here? It will take them a week to arrive to Rivendell. They don't have weapons. They are defenseless." Aragorn understood the reasoning but he could not let children face the woods alone.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." The blond haired man interjected. "Remember the way the boy dropped in from the sky like a bird? They may not be able to fight but they can run."

"Running is not enough Legolas." The decision was difficult. To let these children die in the woods, full of wolves and orcs would be a terrible choice. "And Boromir, perhaps these children do not have homes or parents. They look like they've been here for a while. And the manner of clothes, it is quite strange. I've never seen it before."

Boromir nodded. "They look more like easterlings. Dark skinned, stocky...people from the far east who have sided with Sauron."

"Hmph." The short red haired dwarf snorted. "We should make a decision now. Before it gets too late. The sun is setting soon."

"Let us rest then Gimili." Gandalf settled onto a rock. "We can talk this over a meal. I believe empty stomachs does not assist in decision making."

The hobbits standing next to them grinned in agreement. After all, a meal makes things better. They started to make a fire.

Gandalf turned and walked towards the two youths. "Do you wish to join us?"

"No...." Aang's stomach growled loudly. Toph sighed. "Yes."

Aang and Toph walked over to hobbits, sitting down and watching as the hobbits tried to make fire.

"Here let me help!" Aang stood, taking a deep breath. The small flame on the fire flared and as Aang exhaled the small flame grew larger until it engulfed the branches. Now everyone was staring at him. "What?"

Toph repressed a sigh, rubbing her hand on her face. Sometimes, it is easy to forgot that despite all of Aang's power and wisdom he is still a kid.

She could tell from their heart rate that they were all confused and surprised. Only one was quite calm, his heart didn't skip a beat or flutter. It was quite surprising to her. Most people when they see fire bending have a knee jerk reaction to it. Fire is, after all, quite dangerous.

"Toph, they're staring at me." Aang whined, looking at the serious faces with a bit of apprehension. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't think they know about bending or they just really don't like fire benders." Toph shrugged. "Let's just keep the bending to a minimum."

Aang grinned weakly, before sitting down next to Toph. "Phew, for a second there I thought someone was going to whack me with a sword."

Toph smirked. "If you're looking for a smacking I'll give you a hand."

Aang laughed before stopping. "Wait, you're serious?"

His only response was a rock to the back of the head via earth bending.

The fellowship huddled together. "What was that?"

"I do not know." Gandalf murmered. "It was fire, but where did it come from?" For a second, he had thought he felt another istari, like himself. But the boy could not possible be one. There was some power, not of Mordor or of the elves, it was something different.

"I think I understand why two children are wandering the woods alone." Boromir narrowed his eyes. "I suspect the boy can make a stronger and bigger fire. They are not to be underestimated. It also stands to reason the girl can do something as well."

"They are not servants of Sauron." Legolas's keen eye surveyed the two before he looked to the others. "They cannot be."

"Why cause you feel it?" Gimili said drly. "Elf magic is not infallible."

"I agree with Legolas." Gandalf took out a pipe. "There is a taint that follows those who serve Saruon, a darkness. I sense no such thing from either being. From what I can tell, they are very lost. Let us let them follow us until we can leave them a village. It shouldn't be too difficult. It'll be like two more hobbits joined us." There was a strangeness to the bald boy, he tried to probe his thoughts but it was difficult.

"I will stand by Gandalf's decision." Aragon trusted in the wizard, having known him for most of his life. "As will I." Legolas knew of Gandalf, of who he truly is.

Gimli grunted. "Is does not matter to me. Two more hobbits will not make us more noticeable." He wanted to hurry and get to Moria, where he will show that uppity elf what true hospitality is.

Boromir shook his head. "I feel differently Gimili son of Gloin. But I will abide." He is going to watch those two very closely. Perhaps this will keep his mind off the ring.

"And you ring bearer?" Gandalf looked to Frodo.

Frodo took a deep breath. "I've been listening and..." He bit his lip before meeting Gandalf's eyes. "I think those two can join us, until we find them a safe place to stay of course."

"It is decided then." Gandalf looked at the two, seeing the other two hobbits pestering them. "They will come with us."

"Frodo!" Merry ran in. "The bald kid says he doesn't eat meat! We have to make him eat Sam's rabbit stew. He's missing out on a chance of a lifetime!"

Frodo raised an eyebrow. "Really?" This he gotta see. He ran off with Merry to help pester the new arrivals.

"I'll take first watch." Boromir had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping much this night.

He was right.

Later in the night, the sound of howling woke the fellowship as huge creatures surrounded their camp. The fire had gone out hours ago, most were asleep and the attack woke them in a hurry. It seems no one was going to get anymore sleep tonight.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Well, what do you think?


	2. Thins get rolling

A/N: Oh look, an update. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own crack-tastic ideas.

Also, thank you all for your support.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Pippin stared at the bald kid with the weird blue arrow thingy. Merry shrugged, he was too busy staring at he meager offerings of food. There has been very little prey this far north. "Dunno."

The bald kid sat on a rock, just sitting there and not making any sound. It was like he was sleeping while sitting up. At least the girl didn't look worried. Then again, with the way her eyes were, it was really hard to tell what she was thinking. It also didn't help that they couldn't understand a thing either person says. It was a game of charades that did not have an instant gratification moment.

"Don't bother them." The red haired hobbit looked up, taking a moment to stop staring at his cooking. "It's not their fault they can't understand us." He had two pots on the fire, one with rabbit meat and other that was potatoes. Yes, potatoes. While it was true that two extra mouths to feed was straining what little supplies they had, it was also good manners to share whatever he had.

"They look so different though." Merry pipped up, staring at the girl's long hair fringe. "And their clothes! I've never seen anything like it."

Meanwhile, Gandalf was mumbling to himself, and poking at the stones on the earth. In this brief moment of peace, he was contemplating their most recent decision. Dragging along two children was not a choice he made lightly. Rarely does he second guess himself, but this was an extremely rare incident. In all his years, he could not recall meeting anyone who resembled either two children, although the blue arrows, there was something that he felt he should know. And then there was the fire, the blaze that had separated them from the wolves.

The language barrier was something they could cross, it would require time, and they had no time. They must get across the mountains before the pass is blocked off. They could not detour anywhere to take the children, they could not just let them go. It was on their behest, and their responsibility to ensure the safety of those two children.

"What a strange age we live in today." He remarked to himself. "In the crux of change, there are always new things to learn about. New and exciting things." Gandalf spotted Aragon, looking at him with a small smile. He smiled in turn. "Don't mind the ramblings of an old man, be off with you."

The ranger looked far too amused to obey, but he did, nodding his head and doing a little bow before running off to his duties.

A while later, Legolas approached the two newest editions. "It is time to go." The others were packing up, getting ready to trek once more. He faced the young girl, making sure to speak in a soft and firm tone. She was blind, and he did not wish to startle her, but despite his efforts, he noticed a rapid jump in her heartbeat.

She nodded and he departed to his duty at the head of the group.

Toph looked at Aang, before shaking her head. "Great time to go the spirit world." She started to pick him up, to basically carry him until he woke up. He told her before that as long as his body was unharmed, he should be able to come back. She was greatly tempted to draw on his face, but lacked any sort of marking tool so that was a loss.

"Allow me." Toph heard him first, his steady heart beat, the way his footfalls were silent but still, easily discernible. "You should not carry such a heavy burden." Even if she couldn't understand him, she had this inexplicable feeling to trust him. She listened to him chatter, his words were just sounds, meaningless to her brain.

"Your friend, he seems to sleep a lot."

"Yeah, I guess so." A pause. A long pause. "...Did I just say that?"

There was a low and warm chuckle. "It seems so. To me..you have spoken in common, it is a pleasure to be able to converse with you, my lady."

The warm bundle that was Aang stirred, eyelids fluttering open. "Got it." He wiggled his way out of Aragon's arms, like a snake would slither out of a tight grip. His grin covered most of his face. "Mission accomplished!"

Unlike Aang, who was celebrating loudly by running around and introducing himself, Toph was more subdued. That was far too easy. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong. It's never this easy. Even Aang wasn't a miracle worker.

"I am Aragon. And you are?" Polite, this guy was a gentlemen no doubt.

"Toph." She started for Aang, honing on his loud voice.

"Well met, Toph." He follows her, the way he walks wired in her brain. "May I ask, is your friend always this loud?"

"Yep."

* * *

The home of the Elrond was a magnificent place. It was shiny and pretty and Katara had never seen anything like it before. It was a wonderful place, full of wonderfully beautiful people. I mean look at those ears and those hands and that waist! Course, Katara usually grabs her brother by his ear and drags him off before he further embarrasses them.

She looks to Iroh as he speaks to the 'elf lord'. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we must depart." A day ago, they could barely communicate, working through symbols and pictures. But today, in the morning, they suddenly gained the ability to understand. One shouldn't look such a fortunate event in the mouth, but it just made them look even more suspicious.

The water bender sighed, feeling as if she was in the way and useless, just staying here in this haven. She knew Zuko felt the same. In the morning, she would always see him practicing his firebending. It took a fireball to encourage the elf people here to let him fight them for practice. They taught Zuko a few things about swords, and sword skill.

"It would not be safe to leave this place, especially since you are all strangers in these lands." The elf guy's voice was melodious, enchanting on some level. There was power behind it and age. He was old, even older than the avatar maybe.

"We're looking for our friends." She could no longer keep her silence. "We have to find them! We ha-"

His fierce gaze made her reconsider any further words, and made her step back and look away.

"She is right." Iroh looked at the elf lord, his mug of tea sitting before him, cooling. "We sympathize and understand that you are in war but we cannot stay here. I am sure you understand. The Avatar can tip the balance in this world, whether or not he belongs here. You have felt it already, and you have seen it. We do not belong here."

Elrond knew this. Their abilities were strange, much like the wizards of old. Fire bending, water bending...even more of this strange fighting style. And an Avatar who can bend all of them. If Sauron got influence over such a being...he could see it now, as the earth caves in and as armies fell into deep chasms.

"Your friends..." He began slowly, thinking as he spoke. "I know where they are going. It will take a few days, even if you flew and..." He waved a hand. "Your mount is rather, unique. It will draw much attention."

Appa, who was just outside the window, chewed on his food. The flying bison was blissfully unaware.

"Ah yes." Iroh nodded in agreement. "I do believe you had the strangest look on your face when you first laid eyes on it." There was a smile in his eyes.

"Yes." The elf lord brought a hand to his chin, as he thought. "Stay for a few more days, while I ready your party with supplies and directions. Going by air is far different than by land, the terrain is far more harder to navigate. It is best to go prepared."

"Thank you." Katara spoke, after she was sure he was done. She elbowed Zuko in the side. "Thanks."

Even if they were together now, it didn't mean they were allies. But at least they weren't enemies.


	3. A snippet

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: So I decided to get back into the swing of things after like a year..break. Anyways, since I have to get all my thoughts together, here is...an outtake reel?

* * *

"So..you're really blind?" Sam peered at the short man child, waving his hand in front of her face, in an almost awed manner.

"Yep." Toph drank her tea, sitting on the inviting stone.

"But..but how can you see?"

"It's easy, I use earth bending." She demonstrated, by bending the empty cup in her hand. "I can sense vibrations through the stone and it gives me a picture of what's there."

"...But that's metal.." Sam watched in apprehension. It was one of the only cups he had left in his bag. "Are you a witch?"

"Witch?"

"Guess not, then." He took it all in stride, shifting so he could sit more comfortably on the piece of rock.

Toph's hands carefully grabbed her bowl, bringing it to her lips. Unlike most of the blind people Sam knew, she didn't use her fingers to test where the liquid was. For all intent and purposes, she drank the way a normal person did without regard as to how hot the soup was.

"Do you miss it?" Sam asked, his face flush with embarrassment. One is not supposed to ask a lady such questions, but he was curious. "Not being able to see, I mean."

"No way." She pumped her fist into the air. "Who needs to see? I got everything I ever wanted."

"Oh." And Sam kept quiet. He was going to tell her about the garden he was planning on making, of the wonderful vivid colors of the flowers he was going to grow. A lady probably didn't want to be reminded of things she would have no idea bout.

But maybe...don't certain metals have a color? Maybe, he could help her figure out how things look making a fool of himself.

* * *

"Hup!~" Aang dodged neatly out of Aragon's strike, floating above him, landing neatly on the ground. He leg swept, knocking the heavier man onto the ground. It wasn't the sweep that pushed Aragon down as much as it was the huge gust of wind that felt like a tornado all directed at him that sent him sprawling.

"Nicely done." Boormir clapped from where he sat, having declined the offer to see how skilled the children were. The prior demonstration of the boy's abilities were bewildering. Such a weapon...it would save Gondor, wouldn't it? And if others could be taught...never again will Mordor or any of Gondor's enemies would be able to strike against them.

"I must admit Master Aang, you're quite a slippery character."

"Naw, it'st just how I was taught."

"You're very light on your feet, much like an elf."

"Really?" Still a kid, a child who has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

"What were you taught? If you don't mind me asking."

"Air bending! The monks taught me!"

"Well from what I can tell, they must of done a wonderful job." Aragon reached out to shake his hand, before remembering the ritual before this fight and bowed at the waist. "Do you think I can convince them to teach me?"

It was in jest of course, he was old and already set in his ways. That and he really didn't think he could fly as gracefully as Aang or Legolas could.

Aang closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No. I'm the only one left."

"They're...dead?" Boormir offered tentatively, not wanting to be tactless.

"Yeah." And with that Aang bowed again, the smile on his face a shadow of what it was before. "Thanks for the spar."

Then he was gone, vaulting through the air, jumping higher than any human or elf ever could.

"A child of war." Mused Aragon, sheathing his sword. "It would explain his battle readiness, would it not?"

"Hrm."

* * *

A/N: And...done for this. Bit.


	4. Moria

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: So I decided to get back into the swing of things after like a year..break. Anyways, since I have to get all my thoughts together, here is...an outtake reel? Of something?

* * *

They reached the entrance, or the supposed entrance as Aang could not see an entrance anywhere. All he saw were rocks. Lots and lots of rocks. Aang was miserable, he missed everyone and sure Toph is nice company but she isn't Sokka or Katara.

Speaking of Toph, she was perfectly fine walking in the front talking to Frodo. "And then, he fell right into the mining shaft." She laughed heartily. "Never saw him again."

In a few short days, the two children had managed to integrate themselves into the group. It helped that they were children and children generally brings the feeling of protecting. It also helped that Gandalf didn't voice any protest. If anything he takes a lot of his time in staring at Aang a questioning look in his eyes.

The hobbits had taken a shine in Aang, trying to convince him in the wonders of meat and failing. It was a game now, they knew they wouldn't be able to convince the other boy. Sometimes they asked about his tattoos and that lead to lots of story telling as Aang spoke about his home and all the people that he knew.

What entranced the hobbits the most was that Aang could fly. Sure it required a device but he could soar in the wind like a bird. No one else could do that, not even the elves! Surely that was something to be proud of. Flying was for the birds and the bees, not for people with thick bones and who look far too heavy to soar through the skies.

And then there was Toph. Gimili had taken a shine to her, as they both share an interest in metals. And how her earth bending floored him. She could be the greatest dwarf ever, with her ability to turn hard rock into dirt. He couldn't wait to have her meet his relatives. The uppity elves will soon be in awe of their homes once more.

Speaking of Gimli, he was trying and failing to figure out the password to the door. That was strange in of itself, as the sentries should of seen them and opened the door already. It was taking a long time.

"You sure anyone lives here?" Toph had her hand placed on the wall, sensing for vibrations. "I can't..."

There was movement, faint movement coming from the water. She couldn't really tell what it was. What she could tell was that it was big.

An exclamation. Gandalf figured out how to open the door with some help from Frodo. It was simple, a riddle that really shouldn't have stumped the wizard. But then his memories had faded a bit, as he had been alive for a very long time.

Tentacles came out of water, snagging the lout that had been tossing rocks into it's home. The group roared into action, cutting into the thick muscle freeing their companion. They couldn't flee up, as it was blocking their way. They couldn't flee into the water, as that was death. Their only choice was into the mines of Moria.

Jets of water shot out of the small body of water, freezing upon contact of the squid creature-thing. Aang provided cover fire as he trapped the creature in ice, one eye focused on the fleeing fellowship.

"Aang! Come on!" Toph was holding the entrance, as the creature's remaining limbs had latched onto the stone threatening to pull it down. He could see the strain on her face. He abandoned his position, zipping through the entrance as it closed.

"Hiiaayaaaah!" The rocks closed in, slamming the entrance shut.

Now she was at home, the smell of the dirt and rock and the metals...she could sense them. Bones near her feet, metal shaped in arrows and swords.

"It's a tomb."

"Goblins!"

She couldn't recall who said it, as her senses were rocked by all the movement. People lived here, many thousands of people who skitter and run along the rocks. They didn't move at all like Gimli whose movements were measured and heavy with each footfall. Nor did they move like Legolas whose feet barely make any sound. And there was something else down there, something she couldn't understand.

This place was dangerous. The droning of movement under her feet near blinded her.

"Wooaah.." And that was Aang. "This place is amazing."

They continued on, hands on blades and watchful eyes everywhere. So far, no one knew they were here. This place was a dead zone, with only skeletons lying on the ground pinned by arrows. By each passing second, the chances of a warm welcoming was slimming.

Gandalf led the way, bringing light to the dark cavern.

And so they continued, with corpses strewn around them.

* * *

A/N: Ah, so continued. I'm going to be a bit sketchy-y. Trying to figure out which viewpoints to write from really.


	5. Katara! Toph!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: So I decided to get back into the swing of things after like a year..break. Anyways, since I have to get all my thoughts together, here is...plot movement. Yes.

* * *

It wasn't that Toph neglected to tell others about all the thundering feet under them, as much as she realized that it really wasn't the right time to mention such a thing. After all, they were walking along trying to find the exit when realistically she could of just created a path for them. Of course, that might also lead to horrible death as thousands upon thousands of creatures descend on them.

So, here they were walking along trying to be really quiet.

Toph walked over to Gimli, sightless eyes gazing at nothing. "I like this place." She confided to him, quietly.

She sensed him looking up at her.

"I would of liked to meet the lord of this place."

He still had hope, his heart beating steadily. She didn't have the heart to tell him that none lived. It was not her place, caustic as she was, she would never be this cruel.

At least Aang has elected to be quiet, bouncing along ahead as a scout along with Legolas.

It really wasn't necessary. From what Toph could sense, the ground was rich with iron. It told her a story, of all that died on the rock. Of those who bled out before they could be saved and the age of the land. Unlike home, the rock sang a different song to her. Deeper below, there were an even richer vein of metals that had the strongest vibrations. Much like the ones on Frodo's chest.

Oh, how much she so wanted to bend this rock and to shape it to her will.

She could smell the rich metals of the weapons that the others carried, and the armor. And plans began to form in her mind. If she were ever pulled into a battle, those very weapons and armor would be their doom. Not to mention, the earth itself was never their ally and never will be-not with her commanding it.

She knew she would have to do this. Aang would never purposely kill, it was against his beliefs and she respected that. She also knew that everything here was sharp and pointy and made to kill. As his friend, she had a duty to keep him alive-no matter the cost.

Even if he does not approve of her methods.

She could deal with his fury.

Not with his death.

* * *

Back with the other group of adventures, they were relaxing regardless of whether or not if they need it.

Katara wasn't against resting, as much as she wasn't thinking about Aang and all the trouble he could get by himself. It wasn't that Aang looks for trouble as much as it looks for him, and then he rushes off to go save someone.

"BOOOMERAAANG!"

Hmph, at least someone was having fun. Her brother loved this. After putting his foot in his mouth a few times, who knew the female elves looked much like their male counterparts? There were so many blonde haired and pale faced people here. They'd never seen that many in their home, or in any other kingdom.

Her brother was sometimes a little idiot.

But she loved him all the same.

"Katara." Ah, it was Prince Zuko. The fire nation prince stopped a foot away from the river. "We have to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." She raised her arms, two tendrils of water rising with her.

"Yes, there is."

The water continued to rise, following the motion of her hands as she practiced her stances.

"About what happened in the Earth Kingdom."

"I don't want to talk about it." Smoothly, she sank down ignoring the coldness of the water. Her home was far colder.

"But I do."

"I don't." The crack of the water whip only emphasized her words.

She could feel his stare, and she wondered silently how long it would take before he walks away.

She continued through her stances, imagining Aang just next to her going through the same movements with a grace she could never copy. She knew that the Avatar would be better than her and that she would be hard pressed to match him. What she also knew was that despite all that power and skill, Aang was never dismissive of her and no matter the situation she would find a friend in him. He was humble and forgiving-more than her.

Would he had talked to Zuko? She lost her mother to his people, the other waterbenders in her village. Aang...Aang lost everyone he ever knew. And yet he is still able open his heart to them. Why...would she be able to do that if she ever found the person who killed her mother? Would she?

"I like how soothing water bending looks like." Katara launched the icicles before she could register the voice.

The water splashed harmlessly on the ground as she controlled herself before it managed to spear the older man. Iroh had his hands raised defensively, eyes wide. He stared at her before starting to laugh-a full belly laugh.

"Ah, perhaps I should have announced myself." The wrinkles in his face crinkled as he smiled. "I don't believe I formally announced myself, I am Iroh."

"Katara." She walked out of the water, drying herself instantly. "Sorry about accidentally attacking you."

"Haha. No worries." He waved his hand. "I may be old, but I am not that old." He patted his paunch stomach. "But that is not the business I wished to speak to you about, I would like to invite you to tea."

"I would love to."

He held out his arm for her to take, before guiding her back to one of the open faced rooms.

"Lord Elrond told me that in a few days we should be able to leave. He's waiting on news from one of his allies." He began the conversation, to cover the slight awkwardness of walking in silence. "Hopefully the young Avatar has not gotten himself into too much trouble."

A lengthy pause filled the void as Katara considered those words.

"Yes, hopefully."

To the left, she could see Zuko practicing his firebending. As always, he had an audience. The elves were rather intrigued in their abilities, more so in Zuko's ability to produce flame from nothingness. They were also interested in her abilities, but Zuko's had more flare and less limitations than hers.

"He will be a good teacher, once he masters himself." Iroh's soft voice broke through her concentration. "Once he accepts himself, flaws and all."

Katara reminded silent, staring at the ground. She knew what he might ask of her.

"And then, then when he will learn how to ask others for forgiveness."

* * *

A/N: Yaaar.

So..what do you guys think?


	6. Gandalf dies Spoiler

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: MUAHAH...a small update. I got back to writing, so here I am. Writing.

It'll be a small thing. Sorry. But I am getting back into the swing of things.

* * *

The road was just a bridge made out of foreign rock leading to an abyss. Aang was flitting from rock to rock, caring not for the fall. For him, there is only the joy of flight. For Aang, landing was as simple as taking off.

Lucky little bastard.

Toph knew she would be fine. This place was her home. Deeper into the mountains of Moria they went, the air growing more stale. If push came to shove, she could just tunnel her way out. Hell, if she wanted to she could do that right now. But she knew better than to. There was a tenseness in the air along with the unnerving quiet.

Gimili's hope was dwindling as they walked further and further into the mines. By now, if anyone had survived they would have greeted them. Toph knew the truth, there were only the dead here.

They finally stopped at a location that seemed important. The wind had changed here, it was more concentrated and gusty-a downdraft. Toph accepted the ration from Sam, listening to the quiet chatter that the hobbits produced. She did some investigating, walking past the tall men to where Gandalf sat. He was talking to Frodo, the one with the metal rings on his chest.

Frodo spoke quietly, but his voice carried."I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

Frodo said something else, before walking away his footsteps lighter.

Toph climbed up to sit on the steps, her eyes staring vacantly at nothing. "So I hear you give pep talks."

A small laugh was her reply. "Perhaps. You have a question for me?"

Toph considered it. Being near Gandalf gave her such a strange feeling, she knew Aang felt it-he was more sensitive than she was. He always had such a strange...She had no words for it, but she knew there was something about Gandalf that made Aang gain a distanced expression on his face.

"The ring that Frodo has, what is it?"

Silence was her answer.

"It feels wrong." Toph whispered. "I can hear it whispering sometimes."

If she could hear it, what about Aang?

It spoke to her, promising her great things, wealth and power...freedom. It promised her freedom from her parent's rule, from society seeing her as just a blind little girl.

"It is a dark thing, that ring. Don't trust what it says. I fear it is even beyond your power to destroy."

For once, Toph didn't disagree.

* * *

Gandalf found the right path, and they went down-further down. From here, it was to a room.

Aang was chattering again, practically bouncing from foot to foot. His mood dampened once he realized what the room actually was.

Gimili hurled his way past the group, to the tomb that sat in the middle surrounded by skeletons.

"They are coming." Gandalf had pulled up a book, opening it and reading the script. "There is no way out..."

A sudden loud clanging noise drew Gandalf's attention. Then the skeleton fell and by that point all hell had broken loose. The sound of drums started build.

By the time Aragon had shouted his commands, Toph had began making fortifications. There were multiple points to get into the room, not many to get out. She sealed the door they got in with rock, sacrificing some of the thickness of the walls. Hopefully no one would try to climb up from beneath, that might be even more troublesome.

"Cave troll." Aragon had shouted, darting back in before the wall sealed them in.

Loud booming noises, and then clanging. Something big was banging on the wall, well, that can't do. With a smirk, Toph sent a rock right into the troll's side, buying them all a bit of time. Even if a wall was between them, she was the greatest earth bender ever, this was nothing.

They were hammering again, it would take them more time but it would give the group nothing. There was no defense in this box, they will die much like the dwarfs before them. There were thousands of goblins and more cave trolls and something else in the deep. Something that had been unsettling Gandalf, a darkness has been drawn over the group.

"We have to get out of here!" Boromir had his sword out, his shield over his other arm. "I do not intend to die here."

"Neither do I." Aragon scanned the wall, looked at the single beam of light. "Toph we need a path, can you do it?"

She walked over to a wall, placing her hands on the it.

A few seconds later the door burst open as two cave trolls rumbled in. Goblins poured out like water bursting a dam.

They were buying her time, she had to concentrate.

The cave trolls were the problem, they had strength and could squash them like so many flies. Legolas and Aragon downed one, five arrows in its eyes and a dagger to the throat. The second one hounded Frodo as if lured by the power that was hanging from his neck. It was so much harder to dissuade the second one, harder still after he seemingly gored Frodo with his pike.

"FRODO!" Sam's voice rang through loud clashing of steel and the snarling language of the goblins.

Many things happened at the same time. Aang used air bending to lift the creature up, while Legolas blinded the creature with his arrows and the two mortal men hamstrung it. The creature fell crying out in pain, crushing a few luckless goblins under it.

The wall opened up to a tunnel, Aragon picked up Frodo and ran with him. The joy of having Frodo alive was dampened by the hordes of goblins that raced after them. Even after collapsing the tunnel, more came out from the cracks in the rock.

They ran and ran, the sound of drums getting louder and louder.

It was as they were passing a great expanse of ground, the goblins surrounding them, there seemed to be no hope left. Suddenly the goblins scattered flying to all four winds.

"What is that?" All Frodo saw was an orange glow that was coming close to them.

"Balrog..." Gandalf breathed out a second after Legolas. "A demon from long ago, one none of us can face."

The orange-reddish light got closer.

"Run!"

With the goblins gone it was much easier to run without fear of getting stabbed. Getting an arrow in the back was still a risk as cheeky goblins took pot shots at them.

They finally got to the source of the light, a tin bridge stood between them and freedom. That and the massive flaming creature that was gaining ground behind them. Aang simply bound across the chasm, landing silently on his feet. The hobbits were sent next with Toph. She could keep them from tripping and falling to the their doom.

Then the men, the elf and the dwarf and finally Gandalf. Of course by then, the creature had made it's entrance. It was covered in smoke and ash and fire, massive wings extending from it's back. It roared, taking a step forward.

Gandalf stood at the middle of the bridge, staff in hand. He stared up at the creature, staff and sword in hand.

As he shouted his defiance, a part of him realized where exactly he had recognized Aang.

It wasn't the body as much as the spirit.

In Aang, he felt the same spirit that was standing before him.

Maiar.

The boy was one of them.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He slammed his staff down, splitting the bridge.

* * *

They rested outside, more in shock than in exhaustion. Aang couldn't shake the words in his head, the feeling in his heart.

He ran away. He ran away and let Gandalf die.

He could of done something. He was the Avatar. He could have helped.

But he ran away.

It was like before, when he ran away and left his home.

He let them to die.

It wasn't fear that stayed his hand, not as much as the look in Gandalf's eyes. They reminded him so much of his own. He knew Gandalf-knew him from a different place and a different time. It made his death all the more painful.

Aang didn't notice the whispering of the ring as it tugged at his heart, lodged itself in one of his many failings.

Aang never did forgive himself for failing his friends and teachers.


	7. An aftermath Kinda

Merry Christmas Guys.

Have a present.

* * *

She shut the cave entrance with a stomp of her feet, bringing up dirt and rocks to seal the hole. It'd take those goblins some time to dig their way though solid rock. Toph made sure she dragged up the hardest rock she could find, even if she did cause a miniature tremor. The last thing they needed was a horde of those creatures coming after them.

It was only after the mountain was sealed did the group stop to rest and breathe. Their faces were a mix of sadness and guilt, even if they knew they would be no match for that creature of fire and ash it still didn't soothe their minds.

Aang watched Frodo recognizing the emotion on his face. He wanted to say something, anything, that could lift the heavy thoughts from Frodo's mind. Only Toph's strong and swift grip on his wrist stopped him.

"You okay?"

She was worried about him? "Uh..yeah." He answered puzzled.

"Riiight." She didn't need her eyes to pass along the message of how much she believed him.

"I'm alright Toph. We're alive, no one is hurt. " Except for Gandalf who was most likely plummeting to his death amid fire and ash.

He could have done something, dove after him, tried to summon water from rocks. He was the Avatar, if anyone could have done something it was him. As the soon to be master of the four elements it was his duty to save people. His duty.

"You're probably thinking about Avatar blah duty blah savior blah fault, right?" Toph's voice cut through Aang's train of thought. "Sure you're pretty powerful but guess what so am I. You know I could be sitting here thinking to myself all the things I could have done. I could have made a floating rock platform for the old guy to land on. I could have made a rock arm to grab him. I could-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!" The birds scattered as Aang's rather loud voice rose in volume. The others of the group turned to stare at Aang's outburst.

"I was too slow." She jerked his arm hard. "You shouldn't be moping Aaang. Then we'd get nothing done and get picked off by some wolves in the dark. Thinking about what could have's don't lead anywhere pleasant. You know what I was thinking about before I learned how to earth bend?"

"What?" He sounded ruder than he meant to be.

"If my parents would have loved me more if I could see."

Quietly Aang regarded his earth bending teacher. He softly took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. This was the softest he was ever going to see of her, wasn't he? He never thought Toph could ever be vulnerable but standing there and talking to her, listening to her, he realized that even if he was the Avatar as a friend he wanted to make sure that his friends would never have to be vulnerable ever again.

"So lighten up will ya?" A sock to the arm. "Stop moping."

Aang smiled even if she couldn't see it. "I'm not. See?"

Another sock to the arm. "Dumbass."

As she walked away he could hear her mutter, "Stupid Princess, why isn't she here? Dammit I'm going soft."

* * *

"So what's with the elves?" Toph asked Gimili as they walked where ever they were supposed to go. Which she had no clue as she didn't know this land, nor was she able to orient herself to the sun or stars, which is usually used when navigating.

So here she was, walking behind Gimili, staring with sightless eyes at the back of Gimili's head.

"They are crafty creatures, and their leader is a witch." Gimili scanned the horizons gripping his axe very protectively. "It is said she can enchant any man into her bidding."

"But they won't be able to get a rise on me, oh no. I am too crafty for that." Toph made sure not to mention all the light movements she felt on the ground and trees.

Four. No. Five.

Ten.

In a manner of seconds she felt their footfalls surround them and for a good dozen yards around them.

They were perfectly surrounded and have been for the last five minutes.


End file.
